HINATA UCHIHA:MY POSSESSION
by unohanadeesha
Summary: Naruto found himself attracted to Hinata Hyuuga, little did he know that his supposed best friend to whom he was confessing his feeling was the one who would result to his death.ONESHOT Do not own naruto.


Sasuke could not stop laughing….. He was laughing so hard that his side started to ache. But that did not stop him from laughing.

At last he stopped; he dropped himself onto a chair through the knife across the floor and stared at the corpse on the floor. Blood was everywhere. Some had even splashed on his shirt while he was stabbing his enemy without pity.

'**troublesome**' he quoted smirking. He was proud of himself.  
'SHE is mine,** MINE**' he screamed kicking the already dead body senselessly.  
'Naruto you just could not stuck with that sakura bitch ne, you had to take what I had the most precious, _whyyy_? If you had listen to me and continued courting sakura you would have been alive dobe, eating how many portions of ramen but no _NOO_ you had to fall for my possession' he signed at last.

Sasuke stood pacing the floor untouched by the dobe's blood. He had kill naruto due to his uncontrolled anger. But now he did not know what to do with it. Throw it? But where? How to hide him?

FLASHBACK

'Hey sasuke'came a loud voice

'What do you want dobe, I am doing grocery'

'ohh then I should take ramens' naruto thought a bit too loudly to sasuke's taste

'Whatever'

'Say sasuke would you mind um coming at my place tonight, guys night'

Sasuke was annoyed. No way! Guys night always ended up getting drunk and he had a mission tomorrow.

'NO'

'Oh come on Teme please'

'I said no dobe'

'I-I sasuke please' he continued begging

The dobe stuttering, now he was curious, what was that about he thought? Maybe he should just say yes. But he was going to let naruto beg a little more.

That night sasuke found it bizarre to say the least. He was alone with the dobe.

'sasuke-Teme you came'

'Hn'

'I wanted to talk to you' naruto started a bit tense

'Go ahead' sasuke said grabbing some sake on the way to the couch.

'I-I SASUKE I THINK I AM FALLING FOR HINATA' he sceamed at last

'WHAT.. W-WHAT?' sake spluttering out of sasuke's mouth

'Don't make me say it twice, it was enough difficult the first time and you are the first to know it' he smiled wide.

Sasuke felt his mouth go dry. Hinata, HIS HINATA.

'What about sakura I thought you loved her?'

'Oh sakura? Yeah I thought so but you know Hinata, Hinata make me feel arrg I don't know how to described it'he laughed awkwardly

'naruto I don't think it's a good idea' I mean look at you-you-you are impossibly loud like SAKURA, and hinata is shy, sweet, loving, cute' he could go on describing hinata as if he was describing himself.

'So what you are saying teme is that am not cute?'naruto finished

Sasuke could only sweat drop, that-that monkey just missed the whole point,the whole fucking point.

'No what I am saying is hinata is TOO good for you' sasuke was getting real angry. Hinata was, is, and would be only his.

'I don't know sasuke but I am going to propose to her tomorrow' he said dreamingly 'maybe I would get a kiss. I wonder how her lips taste, it kind of looks soft..

But naruto was not able to continue due to the blow sasuke just gave him.

Sasuke was fuming, how could he talk about his possession lips as if it was his. Only when he calmed down a little bit that he noticed the knife in his hand and the dead body.

And he started laughing.

END OF FLASHBACK

He had a mission the next day he calculated. Nobody knew about his presence here. Come on he did not want to become a missing nin again. He was tired of hiding. He wanted a place of his own with his future wife hinata and maybe a few little hinata running around he smiled.

He shook all his thought back into his mind and scanned the place. He removed any sign of his presence and went home to pack for his mission.

He went away for a complete 2 days. The mission only consisted of finding some stolen scroll and with neji that was quick. Nobody knew of naruto's fate except the avenger himself.

Back in Konoha sasuke found the atmosphere mourning. Although he knew why, he put his mask on and continued through the gate.

'I wonder what happened' neji frowned 'Hanabi- sama' he screamed in confusion. The girl was a total mess. 'Is everything okay?' he asked urgently.

'N-naruto, no-no-no, h-hinata nee chan she is….' she stuttered crying

'What happened to hinata? Is she okay' sasuke demanded forcefully before running to the direction of the Hyuga manor not listening to whatever the brat was saying. He prayed sincerely she had not committed some foolish act over the dobe's death.

'hinata' he whispered. She was okay. He stood by the bed and watched her. She was asleep. Her eyes were puffy from crying.

Sasuke wanted to die. He never wanted to make his princess ever cry. He loved her. He really did. He allowed his hand to caress her hair. She was beautiful.

Suddenly she was awake, looking at him. And then she started crying

'sasuke san n-n-nar-ruto is d-dead' she wimpered against his chess.

Sasuke's mind did not process everything, only the scent of her hair, her body warmth against him.

'SASUKE NARUTO IS DEAD' she came back forcefully.

Sasuke panicked, how he was supposed to react. For God sake it was him who killed naruto. He felt nothing.

But Hinata took his panicked expression for suffering and hug him.

'am sorry sasuke'

'how' the only syllable sasuke could say

'T-They s-say h-he w-as m-murd-dered' 'stabbed' she continued crying

And then all completely sank in

Naruto was dead. He was never going to see him again. Smiling. Chatting loudly. All of naruto was gone.

Hinata was only his now. HIS AND NOBODY ELSE. He tightened his arms around her and began to act like he never had. He let her see his fake grief. Let her share his sympathy with him.

Neji came afterward with Hanabi, he took Hinata in his arm while sasuke took the opportunity to disappear.

Everybody shared their condolences with the avenger and team 7. Sakura was broken. Kakashi was grieving in his own way.

Hell everybody was grieving.

At the funeral sasuke could not take his eyes off hinata. Even gaara came. Everybody came. The powerful ninja was murdered.

'…and he was a good friend, always here, I am sorry naruto I couldn't be the friend you needed.' Sasuke finished.

Only he knew why he was apologizing. He would miss the dobe. But he had hinata to replace him.

The crime was put on some criminal on whom sasuke used his genjutsu to incriminate him. He was put to death.

Months went by and Hinata and sasuke got closer. 'You were right naruto' sasuke thought 'hinata's lips are really soft' and he bent down to kiss his possession more deeply. At last she was his.  
And after some years Hinata Hyuga became HINATA UCHIHA, his sole possession.


End file.
